


Can You Hear My Heart

by Kyra_Gold



Series: We Must Be Crazy [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Romance, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Sometimes dreams can be better than reality.





	

It was moments like this, she wished for impossible. As the day neared the night and to the new morning, there were times she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling in silence. Her thoughts ran from and to, making her laugh or making her cry. Other times, despite feeling happy or sad, she still remained silent, no emotion seen on her face. She learnt how to hide her feelings. She learnt how to surpass them.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she turned around, facing the wall, and closed her eyes. Dreaming always made her feel better, even if she ended in another nightmare.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw were blond locks and two earrings before her eyes fell on closed eyes of the man lying in front of her. A small smile spread over her lips as she raised her hand and traced her finger gently down his face. She immediately felt his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace, enabling her to run away.

She blinked before looking at the tattoo that started on his neck, trailing down his shoulder and upper arm all the way to the elbow, stopping in the middle of his forearm. She lowered her hand, going by the traces of black ink, chuckling when she saw goosebumps appear on his arm, his hair standing up. Letting out a deep groan, he pulled her closer to his chest and buried his nose in her neck, making her laugh.

"Stop doing that…" He murmured against her collarbones and placed a gentle kiss on top.

"Sorry…" She spoke quietly and raised her hands, going with her fingers through his golden hair. They were soft and silky to touch, smelling of the ocean, his skin warming her cold body.

"You are even colder today…" He said and pulled away, his blue eyes, thoughtful and full of mischief, looking straight into her dark brown ones. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, his voice alarmed.

Trying to think, her eyebrows furrowed, creating wrinkles on her forehead. "I can't remember." She admitted and closed her eyes, her cold hands now wrapping around his torso, this time her burying nose in his chest.

"You have been off in your own little world again." He let out a sigh, his eyes focusing on the curtain that was pulled over the window, sun barely shining through the edges. He felt her shudder in his embrace and tightened his embrace, pulling blanket over them even more.

"Mm" She hummed with a short nod. "Everything was so empty…" She whispered, her voice barely heard. "I hate that place." She took a breath in, the mixture scent of lavender, geranium and zesty citrus calming her down. "You smell so good…" She murmured and kissed him on his chest.

"Hm…" he hummed, his lips turning up in a smile.

"Is that the shower gel I bought for you?" She asked and opened her eyes, looking at his face.

"Mm" This time he murmured and let out a sigh.

The warm breath tickled her forehead. "I need to take a shower…" she murmured and pulled away, turning around. Her eyes fell on the curtain as she sat up, but his arms were still wrapped around her waist. "Nash…" she called quietly and squeaked when he pulled her back into his embrace, making her laugh.

"It is too early to leave the bed. Stay here." He growled, his arms going higher until he stopped right under her chest. "It is cold outside." he added, words barely heard as he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Nash~" She whined and tried to break free, but to no avail. His embrace was tight. A quiet sigh escaped her lips before she came up with an idea. Turning around, she looked straight into his eyes that opened. She smiled and without wasting a second, pressed her lips against his. Before he could respond, she pulled away and jumped on her feet, running into bathroom.

Leaning on doors, biting her lower lip as she smiled, she heard Nash's laughter echoing from bedroom and bed creaking. She walked over to the shower, undressing her over-sized shirt before pulling down her underwear. Turning head to look at doors, her smile came back on her lips and stepped into shower cabin. She turned on the water and closed her eyes, taking a step forward, immediately getting wet. She parted her lips and tilted head back, but smiled in a second when she felt pair of hands resting on her waist.

"That wasn't nice of you to leave like that…" Nash whispered in her ear, his body coming closer to her back.

"But I really needed shower." She replied and leaned her head on his chest, water streaming down between their bodies.

Nash's hands gripped tighter on her waist before he turned her around, his lips finding hers in a second. She raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pushed her back, to the cold wall, making her gasp and open her eyes wide. Her nails dug into his scalp, his lips turning up in a smirk.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she kissed him again, adding more pressure into the kiss, her fingers tugging on his blond strands, before she bit into his lower lips and pulled away. Nash raised an eyebrow, his eyes, filled with mischief and want, looking into her playful dark brown orbs that seemed to know everything. He trailed his hand up her torso, reaching her neck, trailing finger up her face and down before he held her chin, tilting it upwards.

"You are tempting me so much…" He murmured and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her jawline. "I want to break you…" He nibbled on her skin, right below, her hips bucking against his, moan escaping her lips.

"Then break me…" She whispered and bit her lower lip.

"Don't ask for things you might regret later on, _Princess_." He murmured, his lips millimeters away from hers.

"If you don't shut up and kiss me, you will sleep on the couch for one month." She growled and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss, dissatisfied for small, but wanting more, without letting him reply.

-:-

A shiver ran down her side as she opened her eyes, cool wind blowing into her bedroom. Putting hand over her eyes, she let out a shaky sigh, too afraid to face the reality. She heard phone ring by her head and she cursed for not turning it off. She hated talking with anyone this moment, less alone see people's name on it.

The ringing stopped, but seconds later a message was heard. There was another moments after the first one and it didn't stopped. With a groan she sat up and took her phone, unlocking it.

Her eyes widened in a moment, staring at the name displayed on top of the messages. "W-what?" She stuttered and looked at messages she received one after another.

_—Are you ignoring my calls now?_

_—You've got to be joking…_

_—Still not replying?_

_—You want me to come to your apartment so bad?_

_—Fucking hilarious_

_—You better pick up the next time I call you or I swear you'll regret ignoring my call._

Blinking few times she startled when her phone started ringing again, the same name and a picture of them displayed on the front-she was smiling while he was scowling. It was the only picture where he at least tried to smile. She bit her lower lip, hesitating. Taking a deep breath, she picked up.

" _Finally_ " His voice resonated in her ear. " _I really need to teach you how to properly answer phone from now on._ " He groaned in annoyance.

"N-Nash…?" She called his name with a stutter and uncertainty.

" _Who fucking else?_ " He replied with a snort. " _You have a nerve to ignore my call and messages. What were you doing? Coming off?_ " He asked teasingly.

She wanted to tell him back, but all she managed was: "You are real?" in a quiet voice.

Nash quieted down on the other side. There was silence before it was broken with a sigh. " _Again?_ " His voice was quieter. " _Hold on, I will be there in a minute._ " Was everything he said before he hanged up.

She stared at his phone in silence, still comprehending what just happened. Her chest ached feeling like she just ended in a nightmare and not in reality. Doorbell rang, waking her from her thoughts and she hesitated to move before knocks were heard repeatedly, voice calling for her.

"Open up" He called and knocked again, this time louder.

She stood from bed and walked on hallway, her legs and hands not listening to her silent pleas to stop. Her dark eyes were met with his blue ones and she was shaking, not trying to believe that he was there, standing in front of her. It felt like eternity when he cupped her face and pressed his lips on hers, not minding the fact that the doors were wide open and that anyone could see them.

She melted into kiss in a second, her hands holding on his shirt on his sides, her eyes closed. The kiss became more passionate and reckless as he walked forward and closed the doors with his leg, completely disregarding his phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled away, his forehead on hers, eyes still closed as he spoke slowly and quietly. "I was always here and I will always be." He took her hand and placed it over his chest right above his heart. The heart's beating made her look at his hand that held hers tighter, his breath tickling her skin.

"You are real…" The words were spoken in a barely heard whisper and she cracked a smile.

"Of course I am, dofus…" He broke in laughter and kissed her on the side of her head. "I am real."


End file.
